The Forgotten Warrior
by Shadowbender2000
Summary: In an alternate universe, Natsu joins the Navy SEALS in order to hunt down terrorists. But after a mission that leaves his adopted father Igneel dead, twenty year old Natsu retires from the SEALS to peruse a normal life. He comes across a computer IT company called Fairy Tail. However, when a new threat arises, the SEALS turns to the last hope. Natusu, son of Igneel the "Dragon"


Author's Note: This fanfiction is based off of a book I read. So since this is my first fanfiction, I might make this story longer and around 30 - 40 chapters. Maybe if I feel lazy, around 25 chapters...

Disclamer: FAIRY TAIL belongs to Hiro Mashima and SEAL TEAM SIX belongs to the United States

* * *

The snow-filled tundra was filled with bodies. Snowflakes fell on the dead figures dotting the ground. Guns lay discarded everywhere. The whole tundra was shrouded in an eerie silence. A single figure rose from underneath a dead body. A man with hair an unearthly shade of pink staggered before falling down to his knees. Blood covered his light gray combat uniform as he stumbled over a pile of corpses. A name tag, smeared with red dimly read Natsu. He fell as he made his way to a rock that jutted out of the landscape. He moved the bodies near it with great difficulty, and at last he collapsed near the base of the rock. His hands fumbled for a cigarette and a lighter in his pocket. Once lit, he took a long puff before throwing the cigarette into the snow. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on someone he seemed to recognize. He quickly scurried to the side of a man in a general's uniform.

"Igneel?"

There was only silence. The man named Natsu's eyes filled with tears as he kneeled in front of the old general. White hairs peeked out from the older man's military cap. The older man's uniform was in pristine condition, with a red dragon emblem next to his name tag that read Igneel Dragneel. With tears streaming down his face, Natsu raised his face to the skies as he cried for his loss of his adopted father.

* * *

"Natsu, are you listening?"

Natsu woke up from his flashback, hitting his head on his desk shelf as he sat up.

"Oww," he winced.

His manager, Erza, looked down at him, waving a stack of papers in his face. Erza was a red-haired, no-nonsense lady with a knack for getting people to do their jobs. In the past, she served as a Navy cryptologic technician before deciding to go back and get a degree in computer science. Things like analyzing encrypted messages online as well as deciphering information from foreign languages went hand in hand when writing software and translating product guides. Her job was to keep Natsu and the other employees in line.

"Yes?" Natsu asked.

"I've been asking you to turn in your status report on the Japanese software as well as your hours since yesterday," she said impatiently.

Natsu sighed. "I already sent the status report to your email ten minutes ago, and my hours have already been taken care of," he said with a yawn.

Erza, satisfied with his answer, went down to the next desk to ask another person a question.

Natsu quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and popped open his laptop. He then logged in and went back to work on the Japanese software guide that was due next month. His company, Fairy Tail, was an IT company that designed software for many platforms. The pay was decent, as was the coffee. However, the main reason Natsu had accepted the job was because Fairy Tail was filled with people who had previously served in the Armed forces. Whether it was with the Navy, Army, or Marines, most of his colleagues had prior military experience. The older veterans like Wakaba and Marco worked as project managers as filters for upcoming documents and minor projects. ROTC graduates like Gray and Cana had jobs as either translators or as editors. Those with a few years of military service like himself were all either translators or software programmers.

"Natsu, the guys and I are going to get some drinks. Are you coming?"

Natsu glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already 17:00 hours. He looked up from his work to see the face of one of his colleagues, Gray. In his late twenties, Gray had unkempt spiky black hair and a seemingly cold personality. He had left the Navy after three years in service after graduating from an ROTC program at college. He wouldn't admit it, but Natsu was probably one of his closest friends despite the competitive nature between them. Despite their occasional spat, they both got along fine, at work and as friends.

"Yeah. Just let me pack up for the night." Natsu replied, reaching under his desk to get his laptop bag.

"Oi Salamander! You finish the Japanese software guide?"

Natsu looked up again and narrowly missed hitting his head on the bottom of his desk. He sat up in his swivel chair, and rolled his eyes.

"No, and I told you not to call me that, Gajeel. Or have you forgotten your nickname, Black Steel?" said Natsu, looking up and narrowing his eyes at his old Navy SEAL partner.

With disheveled black hair that fell down to his back and multiple metal piercings, Gajeel intimidated most people. Gajeel was a very old friend of Natsu's. They both had enlisted as Navy SEALS at age 21. After Hell Week, Natsu, Gajeel and three others were the only ones who passed training. They had all been cold and shivering wet with serious level-two hypothermia, but Gajeel and Natsu had made it out and into the ranks of the SEALS. However, after two years they both took different paths. Gajeel was stationed in Russia, while Natsu was stationed off the coast of Japan. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't really care about my nickname, unlike some idiots that I know" he replied, eliciting a collective snort from Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah right, I remember that one time when Laxus called you Black Steel Gajeel and you almost strangled him," Gray retorted.

"Hey! I was new then, and I was doin' overtime for three weeks straight. Plus, he was sayin' it for a couple hours and it was annoyin' me," Gajeel responded.

"Yeah, great excuse for almost sending the old man's grandson to the hospital," Natsu muttered, as he packed the remaining items left on his desk. Grabbing his black briefcase, he made his way to the elevator and waited for Gray and Gajeel. They soon followed him, both carrying identical briefcases. Nine floors later, they all exited the elevator and entered the carpeted lobby. Natsu waved to the front desk, where Lucy and Juvia worked.

"Bye Luce!" he shouted as he exited the front door, ignoring the "Don't call me that!" speech that was muffled by the closing glass door.

* * *

A/N Ah well... a chapter finished. I apologize for not uploading faster due to my lack of edits.

- Shadowbender2000


End file.
